Legend of Korra: That Night
by Perseus12
Summary: Korra and Asami going to the Spirit World for a vacation. That very night, they did something very romantic. One-shot. Futa Korra x Asami.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Legend of Korra and it belonged to the respective creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino and finally Nickelodeon.

**Pairing:** Futa Korra x Asami Sato.

**-x X x-**

(Voiceover): _174 AG – Year of the Dog_

_It's been months, since the end of the _"Formation of the Earth Empire"_ or _"Kuvira'sUprising"_ between the combine allied forces of United Republic of Nations, Fire Nation, Air Nation, the North &amp; South Water Tribes, and finally the Remaining Earth Kingdom loyalist factions against Kuvira's Earth Empire. Her ambition was to unify the Earth Kingdom continent, including the United Republic of Nations, as one great nation._

_Unfortunately for her, her plans were foiled by the Team Avatar led by Water Tribe girl, Avatar Korra. Korra use the Avatar State to boost her bending/strength with the combine efforts of the Allied Forces and the Avatar, they have totally won a victory over the armies of Kuvira's Earth Empire. Kuvira ordered her troops to stand down, dissolving the Earth Empire, and finally surrender herself to the allies to face her judgement or crime. _

_At the Republic City, where people/citizens were widely celebrating their victory as they're cheering/praising the Avatar, Korra of Water Tribe. The leaders of each nations made a memorial monument for the non-bending and bending people including Korra, who fought bravely of their lives for the world._

_Korra told Asami Sato that she's going a vacation to the Spirit World as Asami join her as well. At the other of the Spirit World, Korra finally confessed to Asami that she loved her very much, while Asami had tears in her eyes of joy then she kiss Korra passionately as she kiss back too._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Somewhere in th Spirit World**

**Korra and Asami's tent**

On the night of the Spirit World. Inside the camp tent, where Korra and Asami were making kissing heat session with tongue battle as they stand together. After a good minute, Asami let go. There was a thin bridge of saliva trailing between their lips as Korra pulled away while Asami did the same as the two stared crimsonly blushed at one another for well over a minute. Korra made the first move she kiss the right side of Asami's neck. As Asami moan softly, she place her hands around Korra's back rubbing slowly.

Korra stopped kissing Asami's neck and look at her, as their lips touched. Korra place her hands on Asami's hips. Hearing her moan while kissing, Korra felt Asami's tongue entered her mouth. Korra soon broke the kiss and smirked at her lover.

Korra removed her clothes showing her E-Cupped chest to Asami. While Asami blushed as she looked at Korra's chest with fascination as she lick her lips.

Korra place her right hand between Asami's legs as she grasp and blushed as Korra surprise Asami as she place two of her fingers of her right hand between in her legs fingering her. Asami moaned, she loved the feeling of Korra fingering her as she smiled at her.

Korra withdraw her fingers and looked at her wet fingers "My Asami, you're wet. Did I turn you on that bad?" Asami slowly nod her head. Korra place her fingers back between her legs fingering her much faster.

Asami's moan louder and sexy to Korra's ears as she kissed her lover to silence her loud moans. Asami held on to Korra as she felt it, Asami was about to cum from being fingered. Korra broke the kiss just as Asami came from getting fingered by Korra.

Asami panted hard while she blush. "Naughty girl, you are Asami." Korra teased her.

Asami glare at Korra just for a second before she pushed her down on the bed-floor. Korra grinned as she wonders what Asami was going to do. Feeling of Asami untying the strings on her pants follow by the sound of Asami's gasp.

Korra looked up to see Asami was shock and amaze by the size of her ten-inched cock. Asami was stroking Korra gently her soft left hand as the touch of her giving her a hand job was enough to give a full hard on.

Asami licked the head of Korra's penis tasting the pre-cum from the head of her cock. Asami then sucked on the head of Korra's cock to tease her. As the sound of a pop was heard. Korra moaned as she bites her bottom lip.

Asami finally took Korra's cock into her mouth as Asami bobbed her head up and down giving Korra a blowjob. Korra moan Asami's name again-and-again telling her, how good she was sucking her cock. Asami enjoyed the taste of Korra's cock.

Asami took the cock out from her mouth and licked the side of Korra's shaft.

"Asami, wait." Korra said. Asami let go of her hold on her cock.

Korra pulled down her pants completely now butt naked in front of Asami. As Asami was down on her knees. Korra grab hold of Asami's head and place her cock into her mouth as she thrust her hips forward and back as Asami felt Korra's cock throbbing inside her mouth and pounding her throat.

Asami made a gagging noise as she couldn't take the full inches of his cock down her throat. But Korra didn't want to get too rough with Asami.

'She's pounding my throat so thick, oh, by the spirits. I want her, I want her to take me! I want her cum!' Asami naughty thoughts were. Korra show sign as she was about to cum inside Asami's mouth. Korra surprise as Asami by taking out her cock and unload her milk/sperm on to Asami's red nightgown.

Asami looked at her nightgown, how messy it was now. "Sorry about that, Asami." Korra laugh sheepishly.

Asami smiled at Korra. "Its fine." Asami remove her nightgown showing her all naked beauty to Korra. Showing her lovely large E-cupped breasts, her perfect hips along with her long lustiest legs as Asami was outstanding in her beauty.

Korra knew both, she and Asami were ready for the main course, but Korra had another idea. While Asami standing in front of her, Korra went up to Asami, rubbing her cock between her legs right below her pussy as Asami was so ready, she wants Korra to take her now.

"Teasing me will cost." Asami warn her giggly, but Korra just grin.

Korra grab Asami's right breast and gently rubbed it, while she could feel Asami's pussy was dripping wet as her juices drips down on her cock. Asami kissed Korra once more, Korra then move her hands down to her ass. Feeling her juicy lovely ass as Korra was indeed ready to take Asami as _her_ woman.

Korra turned Asami around as she got down on all four on her bed. Asami looked back over her left shoulder to see Korra holding on to her hips as Asami could feel the head of Korra's cock slowly entering through Asami's lower lips.

Asami let out a loud moan as she felt Korra entering through her inner walls. Asami felt Korra was going in slow being gentle with her since this was Asami's first time. Asami jerk her head back as she felt Korra just gave a deep thrust.

Pumping her hips thrusting her cock deeper inside Asami's pussy. Asami moan louder and louder, but suddenly felt Korra grab her beautiful black color hair. Asami felt like a naughty princess finally getting her prince (Korra) to rock her world like no tomorrow.

"Look at that ass! Your big Ass, oh yes, hmmm , your pussy sucking my cock so tight!" Korra said to Asami hoping her little dirty talk would make Asami cum faster as Korra was on the edge of cumming soon.

Korra surprise Asami as she spank her lovely ass. "Yes, spank my ass!" Asami loved it, she loved how Korra was treating her during sex. She was gentle, and also bit of a master of bending when wanting.

"Asami, I'm gonna cum!" Korra gave one big thrust deep into Asami's pussy which was just the thing she needed.

"ME TOO!" Asami screams as her orgasm just hit.

Asami felt Korra filling her pussy to the core filling it up with her sperm. Asami fell down while panting hard. Korra kissed Asami on her left cheek.

"You're an animal." Asami said to her lover.

Korra chuckle "I know, _dear_."

Asami giggle. "I see." Korra took her cock out from Asami's pussy as Asami turned over on her back as Korra looked down to see Asami's pussy was dripping of Korra's milk/sperm. Asami had a satisfy look on her face.

"Looks like my parents gonna be a grandparents." Korra chuckle.

"I don't know Korra, you came a lot, but I don't think it'll be enough to get me pregnant." Asami finger herself to rub her fingers of Korra's sperm.

Korra smiled. "Don't worry about that. I will take full responsibility, besides I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind having grandchildren." Asami find it cute that Korra was ready to be a father especially at adult age.

"Korra, let's rest I'm tired." Asami smiled at the young Avatar.

Korra had an evil grin. "Most of my semen from the previous load flowed out of you already, so why don't I shoot some more inside to make sure. I am sure you make a great mother Asami." Asami gasp when she felt Korra thrust her cock back inside her pussy.

Asami moan loudly, as how deep Korra was thrusting inside her now. Korra was holding on to Asami's legs keeping her in place as she fucked her nice and deep. Asami and Korra's large breasts bounce with each thrust as Korra did.

'She's really trying to get me pregnant.' Asami started to love the rough thrust Korra was giving to her now, Korra looked down at her lovely lover seeing had a lust look in her eyes as she bite her bottom lips grabbing the bed sheets tight.

"I'm going to cum!" Asami shouted as she came right on Korra's cock, but Korra kept on going she kept thrusting her cock in-and-out of Asami even after cumming a second time. Asami could feel Korra's empting into her pussy a second time surely her sperm would fill her womb to the max.

"Korra please. . . stop. . . I can't. . . think. . . ahhhh!" Asami felt her mind was going blank the pleasure was too much for her to bear, but she never had any sexually experience after all she was a virgin long ago.

"You must be satisfied already that's enough. . ." Asami said as she felt Korra took her cock out from her pussy as her pussy was overflowing with her load of sperm.

"What are you talking about? I'm only getting started, Asami. I can go for a long time and tonight is a good night to test how long I can go." Korra smirked at Asami as she winked at the beautiful princess.

"Korra please. . . I can't go after longer." Asami begged her.

"Don't worry, it was your first time I am sure next time you can last much longer." Korra grinned.

Asami sighed in defeat with a big smile. "I got it Korra, I lost I'll give birth to your baby." Asami kissed Korra on her forehead. As she lay back down on the bed, but this she turned on her stomach with her expose in the air.

Korra grab Asami by her hips, but this time she surprised her by thrusting her cock into her asshole, Asami scream as Korra not only took her virginity, but now she was taking her anal virginity. Korra was pounding the ever love out of Asami's gorgeous ass.

Asami could feel the hard ramming of Korra pounding her asshole making it wider than it was before. Asami smash her ass right back to meet with Korra's hips as the sound of Asami's clap back to Korra's thrusts was beautiful.

"Asami, I'm going to cum and it's gonna be a big load I can feel it." Korra gave out a big warning.

Asami looked back at Korra as the lustful look in her eyes gave Korra the permission to give it his all. Korra pulled out from Asami's asshole and turned her over on her back. Asamis pulled the covers over Korra as she felt Asami's legs wrapped around her hips.

Korra was really giving it her all; she was hammering her like no tomorrow. The tent shook hard.

"Oh, yes give it to me, Korra!"

"Asami, you're so hot, I'm gonna make you into a great mother!"

"Yes, make me a mommy! Give me your child! Oh, I'm going to cum, cum inside ME!"

"ASAMI!"

"KORRA!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The tent was filled with screams of orgasms and moans as one with final big thrust as the bed rocked one last time. Asami screamed at the top of her lungs her screams was loud as Korra unload the mother of all loads into Asami's womb giving it her all. However, Korra still had energy left so she look at Asami as she wants more.

"Ready. . . for another. . . round, Asami." Korra said to Asami as she giggled and respond to her lover. "Yes, _dear_."

**-Half hours later-**

"That's it my darling fucked my pussy?! That's it, Korra, cum in me!" Asami gave out a long drawn of moan. After a few minutes both cried their lovers names as they both came to climax, drenching the pool in their fluids.

Both were sweaty and tired from the love making, as the lovers kissed one more time they close their eyes drifting off into sleep. Korra love Asami's and she have won what she desire the most, the love of Korra, who want she want to spend her life with forever.

**-x X x-**


End file.
